


四次迪卢木多付钱了，一次他没有

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: /站街&嗑药预警/（这行间距非我所愿……）
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	四次迪卢木多付钱了，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> /站街&嗑药预警/  
> （这行间距非我所愿……）

接一二个客怎会有损我的荣光。

I

“你介意我们到后面去吗？”

芬恩打量车窗外细密的雨，听话地拉开副驾驶门，在雨中转过半圈，轻巧地钻进后座。

迪卢木多把暖气开得更大，拉开门后环顾了四周。夜色里本就没什么人，雨还清了场。他坐到芬恩旁边。

芬恩看着他。

迪卢木多深吸了一口气，下定决心地看向他，“我们做吧。”

芬恩噗地一声笑了。

“对不起。”

“没事。”

“对不起。”

“没关系。”

“我是第一次。”

“我也是。”

他们在僵持中对视。

“先付吗？”

“结束后给我就可以。”

“好。”

没有人动。

这个嫖客不太坚定的样子，芬恩想。

“我觉得我们应该搞了。”

“对。”

“除非你不需要了。”

“我没有。”

芬恩动手去脱对方的上衣。

“这也是你第一次？”

“是。”

“你看起来适应得很好。”迪卢木多配合地抬手，让对方把他从毛衣里解放出来。

芬恩对着突然出现的硕大胸肌放空了一会儿，“因为我需要钱，先生。”

像是被这句话打动，迪卢木多动了起来，像一个结婚多年被迫履行义务的丈夫。他看起来像是为了付钱而勉为其难地操了一下他。但芬恩当然知道不是这样。他们在后座，因为副驾驶是别人的。那个人让这个脸蛋身材收入都无可挑剔的男人因为某种原因出来花钱买人。

芬恩想对他说，如果你打算报复谁，就应该在属于那个人的位置上搞。但他忍住了。他没有资格说这句话。他收了钱，迪卢木多可以在想要的任何地方搞他，后备箱都行。

但迪卢木多很讲道理。而且后备箱多不方便啊，外面还下着雨。

他们在车内的动静让窗户蒙上一层浅浅的水汽。这层水汽模糊了一切形象，同时又让里面的人的行径昭然若揭。

芬恩喘着气，车内湿热的环境让他半点感受不到新的空气进入肺部。他是突然想到密闭空间可能不是一个安全的环境。此刻他该做的第一件事是开窗，可是他顾不得了。他凑到窗边，额头贴到冰凉的玻璃上，脸一次一次蹭花了窗户上的雾气，随后它又被不规则的喘息重新染回白色。

最后是迪卢木多打开窗。细密的雨丝飘进来，有几滴落在芬恩脸上。他感到好多了。

“抱歉。”他听见他的嫖客说。

“没事。”他回答。

他也不清楚从哪一刻起，这个矜持的嫖客开始以一种泄愤的意味下狠劲搞他。起初他觉得这一单是自己赚了，现在他开始考虑换个行当。

不过始作俑者的态度很诚恳，甚至提出送他回去。芬恩几乎没有犹豫就同意了，现在他一点都不想动弹，仍然躺在后座上。

车如芬恩的要求停在一个街区外。

迪卢木多再次诚恳地道歉，“我今天遇到了一些事，心情实在太糟糕。当然这不是我的行为的借口。”他想了想，又多抽出一张钞票。

这莫非就是传说中的床上床下两幅面孔。芬恩接过钱，礼貌性地说了一声谢谢和一声欢迎下次惠顾——后面那句是住在他楼上的同行教的。

不，没有下次了，迪卢木多带着歉意的笑向他告别，目送他下车，一边在心中默念。这是走投无路的唯一一次堕落，之后他要走出阴影、好好生活。

II

一个月后芬恩在凌晨三点半收到迪卢木多发来的消息。

他想了想，回复：“报销车费的话，可以。”

对方发来一个“好”。

不长记性是人的本性，芬恩这么告诉自己。而且回头客是对他业务能力的肯定，他只发出去过一张名片，就有了第二单生意。

地址是一家酒店，豪华但位置偏远。芬恩做了充足的心理建设，仍然刚见到人就后悔了。

这个喝醉的男人在凌晨三点，除了衣袋里摸出的卡片上的应召，没有第二个人可以叫来。

甚至芬恩敲门时，门后的男人明显地愣了一下，芬恩怀疑他早已忘了自己发过的信息。

“我可以回去。”芬恩很希望对方能讲点道理把起码把车费给他，但他觉得安全地活着更重要。

但迪卢木多很快反应过来，“不，不用。”他退后一步，把门让开。

室内稍微明亮起来的光线让芬恩注意到了这个男人相较上一次的变化。他之所以对上一次记忆犹新，是因为那时迪卢木多是他接触过的最光鲜亮丽、漂亮体面的人之一。现在他能看到他泛着一圈青色的下巴，头发明显过了好好打理的长度。

所以这个吻吻起来有些扎人。迪卢木多用一只手环过肩圈着他，像高中那些自恃潇洒的男生们圈着他们的啦啦队女友那样。芬恩觉得自己似乎在扮演某种角色，他并不讨厌如此，并嗅到了一丝轻松生意的味道。

他再一次失算了。

芬恩不知道是什么让这个看起来的有为青年染上药瘾，但他确实知道嗑药会导致射精障碍。

算不上是冷知识，但也是和隔壁妹子一起蹭她男朋友的网飞账号看青春喜剧时才学到的。当时她恍然大悟地哦了一声，他也明白了为何每次他们都能打扰自己这么久。隔音差是一回事，障碍就是另一回事了。

他记得当时她积极分享了经验，怎么说的来着？

芬恩在那张床上一直睡到了第二天早上。

主要原因是他还没有拿到钱。次要原因是前天晚上他们并没有做完，他求了对方半天，迪卢木多才同意他们“先睡一会儿”。从那时起到今天早晨，他连离开床搜寻一下钱包的机会都没有。

现在他发现对方醒了。

“早啊。”他听见那个声音说，“我们还没有结束吧？”

迪卢木多叫了两份早午餐。

芬恩待到了中午，带着他的夜资和另算的车费坐上回家的车。

III

“这是什么？”迪卢木多扯了扯那条裙子。

芬恩坐在厨房中岛上，膝盖上层层叠叠地堆着裙摆，“我的作业。”

“真漂亮。”

“当然。”

那栋楼开着市区最大的面料商店，芬恩抱着一堆零碎和他的同学一起走出来，穿着那条裙子。裙摆在他的腿边拂来拂去，周围没有一个人觉得有什么不对。不单单是因为本地人认得出他们是艺术学院的学生，还因为这座城市本就对异于常人这件事司空见惯，没人愿意为此浪费他们忙碌的一分钟来大惊小怪。

迪卢木多当然也能一眼看出他在哪里上学，对昂贵的学费多少也有所耳闻。

“你缺学费？”

芬恩摇头，“我有奖学金。”

“你看起来过得不错。”

芬恩笑着点头。

虽然嫖一个勤工俭学的应召也并不能让嫖客看起来更正当一些，可迪卢木多还是想象过，也许他过得不好，也许需要学费，他是在帮他。现在勤工俭学的理由破灭了。

迪卢木多想起一个月前芬恩来酒店时穿的鞋。迪卢木多认得出它，是因为一开始在别处刚见到那双鞋时就对时尚圈人的审美再次感到困惑。但他也知道maison margiela对一个学生来说并不便宜。

“你说你需要钱。你说‘我需要钱，先生。’”迪卢木多说。

芬恩点头，双腿无聊地来回摆动。

“你需要钱去干什么？”

“嗯……买衣服？”

迪卢木多看着面前的人不说话。

芬恩笑起来，“你看起来好多了。”

“我知道。”

芬恩觉得这个客户也许黄了，不过他并不特别在乎，他现在不缺生意。他从裙子的口袋里变魔术似的掏出一颗糖来，塞进嘴里后折着糖纸，以一种过来人的口吻说，“总会好的。”

“一个学生知道什么？”

芬恩掏出另一颗糖递过去，被拒绝了。他把第二颗糖也塞进嘴里，两颗糖发出碰撞的声音，”我不知道什么？“

他怎么能这么轻易地掀开他的痛苦，要求看一看里面是什么，迪卢木多想。一个没经历过的小孩凭什么认为能理解自己的感受。

他也曾对未来很有把握，对一切计划得太早。这个计划里也包括了一个三个人的家庭。现在他唯一庆幸的是，在还未来得及穿过重洋，对一个异国的孤儿承诺要成为她父亲之前，他预想中的家庭的另一半就通知他要退出了。他好歹不必为违背一个重要的承诺而更加痛苦。

“太不幸了，”芬恩折着糖纸说，糖在他嘴里滚来滚去，“下次我给你八折。”

“我在想什么呢，指望一个谁给钱都能上的婊子能理解这些事。”

“那我告诉你一件事吧，也许听了你会好过一些。”芬恩把糖咬碎了咽下去，“之前我骗了你。我人生的第一单是在一架私人飞机上。”

“谢谢你，我好过多了。”

“那个人没有给钱。”

“真是太不幸了。”

“我不想接的。”

“是什么让你没有拒绝。”

“他是我唯一的亲人。”

迪卢木多感到一阵冷汗透了出来。

“你留证据了吗？“

芬恩相当轻松地拍拍他，“别为这个操心。高兴一点了吗？”他没有等迪卢木多回答，跳下来往外走。

在拉开门时他突然打算为这段生意关系做个有始有终的总结，回过头说，“如果你真的打算放下，就不该再留着他的位置。”

说完便合上们迅速向外走去。

没两步，屋子里冲出一个人拉住他往回扯。

“你说得对。”

然后芬恩被拉去了车库，回过神时他们已经在路上了。

车沿着带坡度的公路蜿蜒向上，当芬恩的头发终于落回肩上时，他发现他们停在了高处，蜿蜒的海岸线在远处闪闪发光。

天蓝得格外刺眼，把迪卢木多变成一片暗色的剪影，躺在座椅上的芬恩眯起眼，仍然又难受又什么都看不清楚，索性别过头去。

“你可以看着我吗？”

芬恩无语，一边强行瞪着眼，一边往对方的阴影里钻，最后实在无计可施，抬了只手遮在眼睛上，从指缝里看对方。

太阳毛绒绒地晒在迪卢木多肩头，芬恩把环在他背上那只手臂的手掌转过半圈，用虎口那侧固定自己，让手指离开顾客的衣服。他很怕迪卢木多突然发起疯来，这件薄而脆弱的羊绒织物被自己毁掉。衣服到底是无辜的。

不过迪卢木多没有。迪卢木多温柔地捧着他的脸，叫了他的名字。

阳光真的太刺眼了。

芬恩终于隔着时间看到了那份爱情的模样。它的出现让这个英俊富有的男人第一次低到尘埃里。它消失后，他再也无法回到原来的样子，只能绝望地找来可笑的东西填满它的空缺。

迪卢木多说得没错，座椅果然不舒服。

他们拉开车门滚到了草地上，它被太阳晒得暖洋洋，鲜亮亮的，散发着一股柔软的邀请的意味，于是没人再管它被谁踩过、经历过多少松鼠和野兔了。他们一心要嬉耍尽兴，直到身上沾满青草汁液，头发里全是草屑。芬恩翻腾不动了，精疲力尽得接受对方亲昵的动作。他开始察觉到雄性的算计本能，侵入的动作要在消耗完雌性的体力后开始，这样它就会像现在这样，被钉在草地上完成交配。

但也许是天太蓝，也许是青草的气息同样能安抚人类，芬恩没感受到多少无助或反感。反而，当他的神思回归时，留在草地上的痕迹也告诉他，他也沉浸于此。

回到家时芬恩被镜子里的自己吓了一跳。他的脖子周围落满了红色的印迹，一路蔓延向锁骨，看上去像荒淫了一整个周末。

“这个混蛋。”

芬恩捂着脖子走出浴室，拉开抽屉狂躁地搜寻粉底液的踪迹。

柜子上躺着这次的报酬。

开车回来的路上他们谁都没有说话，下车前迪卢木多把第二次的钱给了他。芬恩没有像往常那样说欢迎下次惠顾，道了声再见就冲了出来。

粉底液还在，持妆和遮瑕都靠得住的那种。芬恩把它放在柜子上，压在那一叠钱上面。他转身坐到床边，发现忧郁不知从何而起，心跳却砰砰作响。

“别这样，”他对自己说，“别这样。”

他的心却没有理他。

于是他开始打量布满房间的纸本布料。此时他才意识到，今夜得通宵了，因为白天突然发生的小车之旅额外花费了太多时间。这又让他再次想起了明天的遮瑕工程。

芬恩站起身，成功地生起气来。

IV

门禁响了。

在门边纠缠的两人没有一个打算理它。直到答录的功能被开启，当那个声音响起时，迪卢木多一瞬间停了下来。

芬恩知道那是谁了。他扭过头，想去看一眼屏幕里的那个人，可他的角度几乎与它平行，如何挣扎都无济于事。

他摸过去，点开了对讲。

那个声音原来是这样叫迪卢木多的名字的，带着一种奇特的口音。芬恩垂下眼，打算整理好衣服，但迪卢木多动了。他像根本没发生任何事一样，继续之前的动作。

芬恩隐约记得对讲机那边的话音是在自己不小心发出第一个声音时停下的。他摸索过去，想关掉那个东西，但还没来得及碰到它，他的手就不得不收回来稳住自己的身体。

芬恩没打算忍，他不再在意门外的人听不听得见了。做爱是他们之间的事，付钱的是迪卢木多，除此之外都无关紧要。

迪卢木多抱他的样子，像是明天他就不存在了。芬恩知道不对，但却莫名地为即将失去这个客人感到高兴。

结束后迪卢木多一直沉默，看上去仿佛再也不想说话了。他从钱包里抽了几张出来递给芬恩。

芬恩很希望迪卢木多能再和他说一句话，随便什么，再见都行。但迪卢木多没有再搭理他，径直上楼了。芬恩只有离开。

那之后的两年里，芬恩没有再见过迪卢木多。

V

他们的第五次见面在迪卢木多的办公室外。

有时迪卢木多也会觉得自己的职业很滑稽。他们跟在金主身后，衣着光鲜态度高傲，像时刻准备跳出去啄死对面的孔雀。但实际他们只是律师。

跟随芬恩而来的孔雀主动向他打了招呼，看上去很友好，因为今天他们不是来战斗的，他们是来帮助一笔遗产顺利归属它的继承人的。所以她友好地提了几个问题，对芬恩做了一些解释，便开始细看那些文件。

迪卢木多隐约有些察觉芬恩在若无其事地提防什么，他本可以直接告诉对方无需担心，他所忌惮的条款一律没有出现。但他想起此刻自己也许还站在芬恩眼里的对立面，于是索性不管，把活全权交给对面的孔雀，毕竟这就是她今天的工作。

迪卢木多终于有空打量这个快两年未见的旧识。这是他头一次见芬恩穿西装的样子，它并不十分正式，但依然价格不菲，而且中规中矩，让芬恩此刻看起来更像迪卢木多这类人，漂亮体面，乏味无趣。它让迪卢木多脑海中的那个影子终于退去，让他看清了这张脸长大的痕迹，比如颧骨下锋利的阴影、轮廓清晰起来的眼眶、微微抿起的唇。那个以前让迪卢木多在某一刻产生过愧疚的男学生，在迪卢木多没有目睹的某一刻，变成了这个和他云淡风轻聊天的男人。

你不用再应召了，而且可以买很多漂亮衣服！——这是迪卢木多在见到遗嘱上那个名字、手抖着翻开继承人的资料后，脑海里出现的第一反应。他自己都觉得好笑。

他们这一行也常在豪门恩怨里扮演一个见证者的角色，但这次的事情要简单得多——金主的直系后裔，唯一在世的血亲。甚至，连迪卢木多自己都一度以为那个老人会以财产为要挟，提出些改变性向啊生育后代啊之类的条件。但这个余日无多的人却比看起来的还要认命，不打算对他的外孙做任何要求。

迪卢木多对此暗自感到赞同。这两个人之间一定存在过某些博弈，年迈的以为自己的财富和权势足以掌控年轻的那个。可从结果上看，天真的反倒是前者。起码芬恩比起求助于血亲，显然更宁愿站街。

不过现在，芬恩看起来比迪卢木多想象的还要好，而且似乎也并不缺钱，起码看起来不像当年小心翼翼地上他的车，再从副驾驶座听话地让开挪去后排时那样需要钱了。

迪卢木多第一次意识到他和芬恩之间的联系完全依赖于芬恩当年莫名其妙的无助——不管是为了什么。今天他将亲自动手，鞠躬尽瘁地确保自己从源头上消灭这种无助。以后迪卢木多再半夜发“过来吗”这种信息，对方可以直接回他“去死”。迪卢木多为这种转变感到高兴，真的，迪卢木多满脸写着高兴。

“我认为它们没有问题。”翻完文件的律师这么说道，抬头时察觉到了现场异常胶着的视线，非常专业地忽视了它们。

芬恩做了个“行吧”的表情，拿起笔开始签字。迪卢木多不着痕迹地长长舒了一口气，对另一只孔雀一笑。

对方回以一个理解的笑容，但迪卢木多敢肯定她绝对会错了意。

这一次他们在迪卢木多的卧室里。芬恩用主卫洗了个澡，出来时浴巾裹在腰间，长发因潮湿而卷曲，有些犹豫地看着双人床。

“我把东西全换了，”迪卢木多坐在床的边缘，“连床也是新的。”

芬恩看了他一眼，捏起半干未干的的头发示意，“我在想，我可能会弄湿你的床单……”

“我认为我们可以去他的床单，因为你横竖都要弄湿它。”

“好吧。”芬恩走上去，“你把沐浴露也换了吗？”

迪卢木多一愣，随后立刻发现了问题。

自他重新恢复独居后，没有第二个人用过他的浴室。所以还没有人像现在的芬恩这样，带着他自己的味道同时也是他前任的味道，朝他走过来。

迪卢木多没有回答，他把带着记忆中的香味的人圈进怀里。当他愿意的时候，他是尤其擅长耳鬓厮磨的。他可以用一副新的身体来覆盖那些随着沐浴露气味而来的记忆。他惊讶地发现这不难。他的身体也记得这副身体，甚至能追溯到第一次碰它时，奔驰后座的皮革混合雨水和泥土的气味。

“我以为你不会来了。”

“嗯，为什么不？”

“你有足够多的钱买衣服了。”

“我甚至还有私人飞机呢。”

迪卢木多抬起头，芬恩的绿眼睛俯视着他，潮湿的长发笼罩在他们周围。

迪卢木多说不清是难过还是高兴，他想去抱一抱他，但芬恩看出了这个表情。

“别。”他抵在迪卢木多肩上，推开一些距离，“我过得好好的。别。”

“你还打算继续做设计师吗？”

“当然。”

“他们会知道你的那些生意的。”

“我会成为传奇。”

迪卢木多看着此时的芬恩，突然觉得很像芬恩当初看着的自己。

“如果你真的打算让它过去，芬恩，”迪卢木多说。

芬恩瞪大眼睛看他，“难道你打算白嫖？”

也许还要很长很长时间，迪卢木多想。当初他用了很久，芬恩只会需要更久。可总会好起来的，芬恩比他还要确信这一点，所以迪卢木多不担心。

起码他没有嗑药，没有酗酒，没有去伤害任何人，做着一份或两份他擅长的工作。今后还将十分富有。这是他能想到的很好的结局。

当然这些都不是今天该聊的事。没有任何一个正常人会在属于性生活的夜里去聊心理创伤。

迪卢木多把人拉回来，把对方的手按到自己胸肌上，对上芬恩惊讶的目光，认认真真地道，“你可以白嫖我，我不收你的钱。”

第二天迪卢木多醒来时，身边空无一人。他迅速起床，把偌大的房子转了一遍，依旧只有他自己。

他于是转回卧室，烦躁地坐到床边，终于注意到了躺在另一侧枕头上的纸片。他拿起它，发现是一张支票，上面签着芬恩的名字。

他应该要生气，正常来讲，他已经十足地被冒犯，现在就应该开始生气了。可那个数字告诉他，昨天做得不错。

“这个混蛋。”迪卢木多发现了脸上不该存在的笑意，努力良久，终于让自己成功地生起气来，“这个混蛋。”


End file.
